Character Approval/Ivy Delaney
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Carter Delaney was what you call a late bloomer he manifested at age 16 and was part of the lower class, but Ruby Delaney was a whole other person, the earliest in her level to manifest, and part of the nobility. Their love was forbidden, their parents hated each other, they couldn't stand each other. Carter’s parents David and Mary Delaney thought of Rudy and her parents as another snobby Noble. Ruby’s parents thought Carter’s family were animals and rubbish. But the two couldn’t help themselves. It didn’t start out as love it began as a magical friendship. Ever since age five they had been best friends and as they grew up so did their relationship. One terribly sad day Carter had woken up to his mother dead. This effected his father very badly and he distinsed himself from him only family left. Blood had been shed along with tears of wonderful memories. They don’t know who had done this to the poor victim. Maybe it was the people who took his daughter. Ivy Delaney was nothing like her father, but exactly like him too. An early bloomer she was, by age 8 she had an ability, as a shade just like her dear old dad. And by age 11 a vanisher like her mother, and a strong one too. But having so much power comes with a price. At age 12 she had been kidnapped by the Neverseen, and had been missing for 9 terribly long months. This affected her parents greatly, they raced to the edge of insanity, her mother did tip over the edge and this effected her heartbroken father even more but he pushed on and survived. Until one night someone slipped into his room, a washer working for the Neverseen. They erased his memories. And that was one week before Ivy showed up again. Finding this all out at age 12 was hard she soon inherited the huge property her parents owned. Today, at age 16 she always wonders about the world and why it chose her for this terrible predicament. What will happen next? 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Ivy can come off a tad rude because of her hard times, but once you get to know her she is a wonderful girl. At times she knows how to be quit sassy and snarky and almost always has a quick comeback. She wonders about lot’s of things she doesn't understand she never pretends she understands if she doesn't she will ask. She’s very wonderous and clever, she often finds herself in a problem or as she calls it an adventure, she enjoys these adventures very much. But her flaw is that it’s never enough she always thinks is this really all life has to offer me? Her thoughts never stop it always needs more to keep her life exciting! 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Freya Tingley 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Ivy has one of the most beautiful voices you’ll ever hear. She is very clever and smart, quit the problem solver she is. She’s also good at finding trouble or an adventure, it’s probably her greatest skill (it’s also her favorite skill). She is the most unathletic person you will ever meet, give her a bramble ball and she’ll probably knock someone out! But she wants to be athletic, it’s just not in her blood her mother wasn’t athletic at all and her father was the best at sports, but this is just one of the ways she’s nothing like him. She gets embarreds over her voice, well the compliments so she tries to only do it when shes alone. She is also very skilled with both her abilities, as a shade and a vanisher. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B)' No, they are ''not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question)' Has your character '''manifested'? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved